Clans
__TOC__ Forming a clan To be able to create a clan you need to fulfill the following criteria: *Have a character of Level 14 or higher (for access to Spire Station) *Have 20,000 corons *Not already be part of a clan To create a clan, follow these steps: *Travel to the Spire station and contact the Spire Administration. *Agree to the Spire Administration's price to obtain a Clan License. (20,000 corons) *Travel to a station with a clan administration module and dock there. (such as Crysalis and Comadrome) *Click on the "Clan admin" button *Fill in your clan name and tag, then click “Create” You will now be able to click on the "Clan admin" button and access clan features such as members, accounting, ranks and sector creation. Clan Station Construction As a commander of a clan you have the opportunity to build a station in your clan sector with features like a dealer, a hangar, a mission terminal and a constructor. To upgrade your modules, the command module will need to be at least one level above the other modules. You will need materials like gas, metal and plasma to upgrade the modules. To access clan station construction you must first acquire a clan sector. The requirements for a clan sector are: *Have 10 members in you clan *Have 200,000 corons in your clan account When you meet these requirements open the "Clan admin" page and click on the "Request clan sector" button under the Sector tab. This will deduct 200k from your clan account and automatically assign your clan a clan sector in which your clan station will be created. Once your acquire a clan sector you will only be able to access the "Clan admin" page from your clan station. To get there open your starmap, your clan sector should be at the top of the list (you can also select the "Clan sectors" type to show all the clan sectors). After you travel to your clan sector you will see a small station, consisting of only your clan station's command module. Clan Station Upgrade To upgrade your clan station, a member with "Station construction access" rights needs to open the clan station construction menu by clicking the "Open station construction" button in the "Clan admin" page under the Sector tab. right Once in clan station construction menu, you will be presented with severals options. From left to right those are: *Mount station module *Upgrade station module *Remove station module *Buy station module *Change to free camera The first step to upgrade your station is to buy the modules that you want to add to your stations. You will then need to attach them to your station before you can upgrade them. Each module offers different benefits. If you equip more than 1 of the same type of module, the level of all those modules will be added together. No module level nor the total level of multiple modules of the same type can be higher than the level of the command module. Module Effect Command Enable access to a storage of 300, produces 4 energy units and increase clan member limit to 20. Higher level increase the maximum level of the other modules Living Quarters Increases the clan member limit by 2 members per Housing Complex module level Storage Increases the clan station storage by 50 per Storage module level Hangar Allows players to install ship parts up to the Ship hangar level Workshop Allows players to craft and mod ship parts up to the Workshop level Faction agency Enable access to clan PvP mission of any level as well as PvE, PvP and clan PvE mission up to the Faction agency level Trade agency Adds a Dealer of the Trade agency level to your clan station Solar cells Increases the clan station energy production To upgrade a module from level 9 to 10, from level 19 to 20, etc. you need an upgrade item for this particular module. You get those upgrade items from winning PvP clan missions. Module energy consumption Every module, except the command module and the energy cells module, requires a certain amount of power to be able to function correctly. If you don't have enough power available you won't be able to mount new modules or upgrade the attached modules past a certain level. If your station is using more power than it's producing, all your modules but the storage module will be deactivated. Module Level Energy consumption 1-5 1 6-10 2 11-15 3 16-20 4 Category:Game Guide